lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Agents of Ezio Ederiz
Agents of Ezio Ederiz is a short story detailing the early life of Ezio Ederiz, and then travelling into the period before his arrival as a POV Character in End of Darkness as well as small parts not covered during the main story. The early chapters of the story are spent discussing his early years before joining the Order of the Raven. The middle chapters are his joining of the Order of the Raven and time with the Order of the Raven, while the final chapters are while he was in the Valley of Lucerne and detail his extensive work for Bill Lovie, and then his devout belief in William Lovie III. The agents of Ezio Ederiz would also detail the events of Fall of Hispania from the perspective of Ezio Ederiz of whom joined the Order of the Ravens in their destruction of the castle and while he did not realize what was happening the scope of what they did would become clear years later. Ezio Ederiz is the only POV character of this short story, but he switches his POV style from speaking from current day to being an unreliable narrator during his time remembering the events of his past. The Agents of Ezio Ederiz greatly expands on the Order of the Raven as well detailing how he got about joining the Order, and showing a period of its early days when he was in it where it stood for something moralistic, and then travelling to his final days with the Order of the Raven where it had become infiltrated by evil elements. POV Character Ezio Ederiz is the only POV character of this short story, but he switches his POV style from speaking from current day to being an unreliable narrator during his time remembering the events of his past. Chapter Summaries Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Ezio Ederiz is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he arrives at the small castle of Gibraltar where he joins several other members of the Order of the Raven where they enter the castle and Ezio is introduced to a Roman Luitenent named Postumius Iavolenus of whom hands him a letter with the seal of the Raven Order of which Ezio reads. The letter dictates that Ezio take the advise of Postumius in regards to which of the defenders of the castle he should kill as well as traveling southward where he is to also lead the Raven in massacring the small port which acts as the guardian of the Strait of Gibraltar. Chapter 7 Ezio Ederiz is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter they arrive in the Roman Port of Almeria where they once again arrive and despite being horrified over what happened in Gibraltar they are driven by loyalty the Order of the Raven member Deacon of Rhodes of whom is the one who sent the Order and they believe him to be all but infallible. Ezio watches in horror as the barrels explode sending flames throughout the port and the last thing he sees before Benjamin Bradfoot pulls him away is the fire spreading to the ships that were preparing to move against Gibraltar and realizes what their purpose in Hispania is. Chapter 8 Ezio Ederiz is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is fleeing west from the now ruined city of Almeria they meet with the rest of the Ravens in the ruins of an old ruined Spanish fort and during this meeting they discover four other cells had entered Hispania now all having converged at the fort discuss their individual missions. Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Ezio Ederiz is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is on a Raven Boat making his way towards Orleans and accompanied by Benjamin Bradfoot and Robin Compere of whom are going to help with a set of missions in the Orleans area. Category:Story